SAMS RULE, DEANS DROOL
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Dean comes down with an epic cold. Sam does what he can to be an awesome brother. (Really I just needed to write something, like I needed to breathe. This was the quirky result from my quirky brain.)


Disclaimer: Neither the boys nor anything related to Supernatural belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the boys, playing around with Eric Kripke's masterpiece.

* * *

**SAMS RULE, DEANS DROOL**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Sam kicked softly at Dean's ankle. "Dean! Wake up!" he whisper-hissed in deference to their current location—a library. "You're drooling all over the books!" Another more aggressive toe tap finally roused his brother.

"Wha?" Dean jerked upward, blinking slowly at Sam. "Whaa-t?"

"You fell asleep and were drooling on the book."

"I don' dwool," Dean announced grumpily, massive congestion lending a muffling speech impediment to his voice.

Sam pointed. "Yeah—ya do."

Dean looked down at the damp puddle darkening the middle of a page in the middle of some dusty tome. He grimaced and raised a hand to his mouth, wiping away the copious wetness that had collected there.

The younger Winchester stood and started packing up his stuff. "C'mon, let's go back to the motel room. You can take some meds and go to sleep."

"Cain't. We're in da mibble of a jop, Sammy."

"No, we're in the middle of determining if this potential job is a real job or just a bunch of hysterical hooey, Dean."

Dean's cold-addled brain struggled to process. "Huh?"

"Never mind. The bottom line is you can take a day or two to get over being sick."

"But…da jop comes frist…"

Sam rolled his eyes, steadied Dean when he wobbled precariously on standing. He huffed out a breath. "You do know that I can still do some research at the motel while you're sleeping, right?"

Dean cleared his throat, wincing at the burn. "Uhh…yeah…I know, right? I know tha'." He rubbed a pale hand over his equally pale face.

"C'mon." Sam reached for Dean's arm, guiding him gently but firmly toward the front exit.

"Zis is da worst cold I'b eber hab," muttered Dean miserably. Each step felt like an epic journey. "Eber."

Sam chuckled. "You said that about the cold you had six months ago. The one you got after falling in that pond."

"Pushed! I was pushed! Anyway, zis is waaaaay worse than tha'one."

Sam opened the door, stepping aside to allow room for Dean to shuffle through.

_**AHH-KA-CHEW!**_

"Gross! Dude, you just sneezed on me!"

Somewhat stunned at the force and velocity of the sneeze, Dean's red-rimmed eyes blinked in dazed innocence at his kid brother. "Sowwy." He bent double when another sneeze jolted his frame.

_**AHH-KA-CHEW! **_

Sam wiped his face with the inside of his elbow. "Man, that's disgusting." He made a face at the two streamers of snot now decorating Dean's upper lip. "So is that." He pulled a crumpled coffee shop napkin from his coat pocket. "Here."

"Twanks."

"C'mon, let's go before you spread this plague even further."

*** SPN * SPN * SPN ***

_**Three Days Later…**_

Dean pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and dropped bonelessly into the wobbly chair next to the small round table. He kicked softly at Sam's ankle. "Dude, wake ub! Y'er dwooling all ober da keyboard." Another aggressive toe tap finally roused his brother.

"Wha?" Sam jerked upward, blinking slowly at Dean. "Whaa-t?"

"Ya fell 'sleep. Were dwooling on da keyboard."

"Nuh uh." Sam scoffed even as his chin glistened. "Sams rule, Deans dwool."

Dean stared at his younger sibling. "Say wha'?"

Sam pointed a shaky finger at his own chest. "Sams rule." He turned the finger toward Dean. "Deans dwool. Tha's duh wules."

Dean shook his head in bemusement. Totally weird Sammy-babble was a classic sign his brother was sick. "Wow, an' ya habn't eben hab any of dis yet." Dean banged the bottle of cold medicine down on the table. "'ere, hab some."

"No—we're in da mibble of a jop, Dean."

"Nah, we're weally not." Dean snuffled and hacked. "Now take some."

After a brief, bleary-eyed stare down between the siblings, Sam finally complied and downed a capful of the acid-orange solution. He climbed slowly to his feet, weaved and shuffled across the room then tumbled into bed with a miserable groan. "Zis is da worst cold I'b eber hab. Eber."

Dean stood and waited for the room to stop its slow, jittery rotation. He then shuffled and weaved his way to his own bed where he too tumbled into a heap. "Tell me 'bout it."

_**AHH-KA-CHEW!**_

_**AHH-KER-BLEW!**_

Twin sneezes echoed throughout the motel room.

_**FIN**_


End file.
